


<柯罗>落日

by D_Amparo



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Amparo/pseuds/D_Amparo
Summary: 后来他对我说，那时他刚刚下山，转眼发现一个少年穿着父亲的衣服，站在七叶树下，他从未目睹过那样的的疲惫和孤单。他想知道，如果就这样冒昧地相遇，他们各自的生命里都会发生什么。罗西南迪会和我反复不断地相遇，直到感到厌倦，这就是他爱我的方式。
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 2





	落日

罗西南迪死于那场史无前例的世界大战，这是我秋天重返米尼恩岛才知道的。得知这个消息时，我想起自己已经四十六岁了。

我重返那里是为了在当地的城镇找到一位代理人，并委托他卖掉山上的一栋别墅。起先他很感兴趣，跃跃欲试想要从中大捞一笔，但等上山后只见到那栋岌岌可危的建筑一眼，嘴里就立刻发出“啧啧”的嘘声。他问我，这里面到底多少年没住人了。我只好告诉他，我上次来米尼恩岛只有十六岁，是在战争开始前最后一个夏天。

我就是在那时遇见罗西南迪的。同样，如今被风吹雨打剥落脱相的屋子，在那时是我们家每年夏天都会去的消夏别墅。这座海岛只有夏天，在其他没有音乐和狂欢月份里，所有的城镇和山峦都是不复存在的，只有当我们携带着内陆的酷热到来，一切才会从地下重新生长出来，那些城镇和山庄才会回荡起充满整个夏天的喧嚣。

父亲说，米尼恩岛的山间是他最喜欢的地方。他在明媚的上午带我和拉米去书房，拯救在我们到来前因保存不善而浸泡在夏季雨水里的纸张，教我们把薄木板夹在书页中，一页一页地舒展，再放到阳光下曝晒。于是，我在发皱的木工手册里找到了多年前母亲拿着婚礼捧花的照片，那是在伦敦拍的，她确实如传闻中一样美。尽管父亲没有说起过，但我知道他和现在这位妻子的婚礼就是在这栋别墅举行的，在此之前他们用了整整两周把屋顶漆成红色，把外墙漆得比鸽子羽毛还要雪白，扔掉了所有早该寿终正寝的旧家具，又在这座房子的周围种上大片的石竹和虞美人。我不知道在他们将新巢焕然一新之前，这里是否留下过我母亲印记。战争爆发不久后，父亲和那位继母都死于空袭，拉米在逃难中也和我走散了。这些回忆最开始还是无比清晰刺痛，后来就渐行渐远，再后来，他们的形象和我素未谋面的母亲一样，都变得圣洁起来，我渐渐再也无法理解。

我已经忘记自己十六岁时的形象到底是怎样的，也许我瘦的惊人，头发总是肆意妄为地生长。那位继母说我有时看起来落魄可怜，但不知道为什么会透露出点骄傲。我认同她的想法，但我不想承认，我的确在刻意标榜自己的与众不同。但她又说这没什么特殊的，用安慰我的语气。她的意思是，所有孤僻的小孩儿都是这副样子。她问我是不是真的总是对夏天感到厌烦，我说是的，从来如此，包括但不限于过敏的红疹、疼痛的牙龈、只有一种口味的汽水、在欢呼声中被刺穿心脏的公牛，以及白天昏昏欲睡地等待夜晚，夜晚彻夜难眠地盼望白天。在夏天，生命力的退化使所有人都无法逃避，每一天都意味着过剩的无所事事。我们读诗、祈祷、争吵、用花瓣把指甲染成紫色，为了消磨时间而倒着喝不完的茶，再在一天的时间里把这些事情循环往复，就这样日复一日，为了离死更进一天。

那天是星期六，其实无所谓是哪天，总之是正午，就是在我替父亲下山送完信，准备回去的时候。在几天前的傍晚，我问拉米，是不是又要有什么庆典了，她说是的，马上就是血腥的圣佛明节。那天小镇的广场已经搭起了很多凉棚，节日前的啤酒已经摆好了，和一筐筐狂欢用的彩衣一起堆在地上。或许斗牛和马也早已备好了，在中央广场上都可以闻见牛粪和青草的香气，还掺杂了一些碘伏的味道，城镇里所有的气味都在热气中漂浮。我出门前拿了一些硬币，平时我是不会想起来的，但那天我的确拿了一些。七叶树下有一个吉普赛妇女在卖汽水，“有啤酒吗？”，我只需要把手心里捂热的几枚硬币递到她手上，她立刻就给我打开了一瓶。

在弗雷凡斯时，每到周末开始前的晚上，白天在学校里昏昏欲睡的学生们傍晚纷纷走向街头。不是那种永远昏暗低沉的酒馆，只是旧工厂或湖边就可以——一瓶冰镇过的啤酒意味着一次告白前的序章、一桩风流韵事的吐露，亦或代表一个哭泣的理由、一长串的亲吻、一场手忙脚乱的性爱......老实说，我总想避免得知那些不为人知的往事，然而每一次随着脚下空瓶子的堆积，我最终都不得不应付人们呼之欲出的倾诉欲望，他们会先装作无意轻拍你的胳膊，然后抬起头，用疲惫不堪的双眼迎上你的目光，“罗，听我说......”于是在之后的两个小时我只好强忍困意，最终在听完故事的结尾接上一句“我保密”。

但在米尼恩岛，夏天的正午，至少我不必担心因为酒精而不小心卷入一段尴尬的关系。也许罗西南迪也是这样想，因而在那个夏天，他并没有向我吐露他的任何故事，也没有探寻任何关于我的故事。

那天他骑着一匹白马，仿佛是命运使然。他无意间在一棵七叶树下看到了年迈的吉普赛妇女，她正把一瓶冒着冷气的冰啤酒递给身旁的一个少年。也许他没目睹过一对灰色眼睛，也许他注意到了那双染过紫色指甲的手，也许他最初的确想探寻那个少年的往事，却在他过于消瘦的身体上猜到了空白，也许他第一眼就有了爱的欲念......总之，他在吉普赛妇女那里买了一瓶啤酒，向七叶树下的少年走去。后来，他也是这样离开他的。

而那个少年在注意到他时就很肯定，他绝不属于身后嘈杂的小镇，至少绝不是在这样庸碌的地方出生的。

他递给我一支烟，烟卷上还残留着一点好闻的香皂味。我本想说我不抽烟，但却点了头。这位北方来的军官，比我高很多，像一位从乔治·艾略特时代误入尘世的海岛总督。他小心翼翼地靠近我时，我几乎无法回避，他手中点燃的打火机仿佛是在温柔地威胁我保守一个秘密，叫我不要反抗那束火光，不要拒绝他的身体和他的生命。

我告诉他我不是当地人，也不住在小镇，山上是我们只有夏天才会去的别墅。我还想告诉他，我惧怕他金色的眼睛和比我高出很多的身体，在此之前我从没有从没有惧怕或爱过任何人。那么你父亲是那位外科医生，他问。是的。那么你还要喝啤酒吗。不了。那么待一会儿让我送你上山吧，他说。

我们的消夏别墅在山上，去山下的城镇大概要走半个小时。离开米尼恩岛时，我在渡轮上隔着码头眺望那座古老的小镇，忽然想起当年我在那里第一次跨上马背的情景。罗西南迪，他的名字不就是马。那天我跨上马背，他坐在我身后，双臂环过我的身体轻拉缰绳，于是我被笼罩在一阵奇异的温暖中。马载着我们掠过喷泉广场，缓慢地踱向山，然后，剩下的那段路就在我面前倾斜起来，周围的声音也寂静下来。

等我们到了消夏别墅，他将我从马背上抱下来，那些声音才重新喧嚣起来，直到我听到父亲和继母正在露台上争吵。他会再一次和我相遇，他说，在圣佛明节的某个傍晚，或是夏天的所有傍晚，一次又一次地相遇。这仅仅是一个简单的邀请，或者只是告诉我一种可能性，他没有解释那意味着爱，意味着我的生命心甘情愿地屈从于他的生命。

血腥的圣佛明节降临前的黄昏，在闹市，狂欢的人群刚刚点起篝火。我从山上的别墅里俯瞰这些的时候并不知道剩下的一部分夏天是否会如我想的那样，而在我此前的生命里，遇见什么都是无法避免的。当我走下山时，天空已经完全褪去了那层丹橙色，这时雾气开始蔓延，白日蒸发的水汽在暮色中凝结起来。一路上我专注地避免困意，直到随着天色的暗淡，火光里的流动的人声从遥远变得喧嚣。当我到达山脚时，闹市已经开始沸腾了，入夜之后那里将涌动起金色的高潮。身着彩衣的人群将花车推到道路上，他们高声唱着歌，点燃烟火，向花海中跳舞的女王抛去披肩和帽子。

我想象喧嚣的人群中会剥离出一个身影，罗西南迪，但愿你不要在此和我相遇，因为在那之后，我一生都将抵御你的记忆，竭力阻止自己一刻不停地步入那个夏天、那些濒死的午后、潮湿的梦中。

我和他在窗边做爱，目睹那片灰黑色天空的变化。罗西南迪看到山腰上我家的房子亮起了第一盏橙色的灯光，在稀薄的雾霭中漂浮。他用尽全身的体温包裹着我的身体，那不像性爱，更像是动人的抚摸，在那一刻我们平庸的生命接近了艺术。

余韵耗尽后，他把我抱在腿上，注视着天色渐渐暗了，漂浮的灯光从一盏变成了好几盏。他问我喝不喝汽水。不。那么要抽烟吗。不。他问我今晚会不会留下来，我没有回答他。他说，实在是对不起，他明白不应该在节日把我带上他的床榻。

不是这样的。我告诉他，从我出生时家里就从不庆祝节日，从不碰杯，从不用鲜花装点餐桌。非但如此，我们不敬畏死也不感激生，也从不为任何日子愤怒或悲伤。他没再说话，而是拉起我的手，小心翼翼地亲吻那些紫色的指甲。后来他对我说，那时他刚刚下山，转眼发现一个少年穿着父亲的衣服，站在七叶树下，他从未目睹过那样的的疲惫和孤单。他想知道，如果就这样冒昧地相遇，他们各自的生命里都会发生什么。罗西南迪会和我反复不断地相遇，直到感到厌倦，这就是他爱我的方式。

在那年夏天剩下的日子里，我很少再回到山上的别墅，他们也从没有问起过，总之就是默许了，于是那种生命被消耗的无力感也随之退却。墙壁将他的房间和外面喧嚷的街道分割成两个世界，在墙里面的世界，我可以用那些失而复得的过剩生命力贪婪地翻看他所有抽屉，像一个年轻的强盗，掠夺和他有关的一切秘密，而他会在一场焦急的云雨过后为我亲手打开那些信笺和照片。他给谈起一个叫马林乔亚的地方，他曾在那里度过童年，在那里活过又死去。我说，你有一个镀金的姓氏，对吗。我们赤身裸体地拥抱在一起，除了我和他，没人知道我们和另一个沸腾的世界身处同一片孤独的黄昏之中，我们就这样经历着夜色降临前最寂寞的时刻。

他没有问过关于我的任何历史，除了年龄，也许他在占有我的身体时也能占有我有限过去和现在的全部存在。而我那时也没有告诉他未来，比如我会将唐吉诃德古老的姓氏连同他的名字纂刻在我的胸口，用一小片异教徒的皮肤记载那个家族最后的生死。

那个夏天结束后的几年，我还在日记本中写过很多不成篇章的故事，后来我发现所有故事的主人公都长着同一张面孔。他们像我很久以前遇见过的某个人一样，都是悲伤、狡猾、言不由衷的，在真正的悲剧中默默忍受痛苦命运，从不曾奋力而壮烈地抗争。

那个夏天剩下的日子，他把全部的过去都铺展在我面前。起初我感到惊异，但很快就无法排遣和他如出一辙的寂寞。夏夜里，风把蝉鸣吹来，七叶树摇摆着它的叶片，就像许多轻飘飘的手掌，在指尖流淌着月光。在我虚掷时光的那些年，他随着军队跋山涉水，目睹过阿尔卑斯山的星辰，也任由灵魂越过阿拉瓜亚河上粼粼的暗光。他在寻找生命欲望的路途中与一个个眼含热泪的基督擦肩而过，最终在一棵七叶树下找到了另一个年轻的自己。

我问他，在他的故乡是否也有七叶树。他点头。在童年时代每个夏天的傍晚，他和他的兄弟都会爬上那棵壮美的树，在那里一言不发地等待日落。

我问他，为什么要等待日落。他说，他在等待只有日落才能赋予他灵魂的一种奇妙感情。我又问那种感情是怎样的。他没有立刻回答我，只是轻柔地抚摸起我的皮肤，于是我又开始颤抖。他不停地揉搓我的身体，舔舐我干涸的嘴唇，占有我的灵魂一次又一次，他说那就是他们多年前奇妙的感情。

“我在已知的感情中从未察觉过，那种奇异的震颤像分娩又像死亡，让我真正希望生命就此终止。”

Fin.


End file.
